1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel nylon-base adhesive composition for metals providing excellent adhesion and having high heat resistance and high water resistance, more particularly, it relates to a nylon-base adhesive composition suitably used for manufacturing cans as an adhesive for the side seam of a can. The invention further relates to a method of bonding metals using the aforesaid nylon-base adhesive composition.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nylon-base adhesives have been used for bonding metals and, in particular have been used for the adhesion of the side seam of a can in can manufacture. That is, various nylon-base adhesives have been proposed as side seam adhesives for can manufacture. For example, crystalline nylon adhesives (Japanese Patent Publication No. 32359/70, copolymeric nylon adhesives (Japanese Patent Publication No. 16790/74, etc.), a mixture of crystalline nylon and copolymeric nylon (Japanese Patent Publication No. 18096/73 and Patent Application Laid Open 25039/73), and a blend of crystalline nylon and an ethylene-ethyl acrylate copolymer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,473). However, these adhesives are essentially inferior in water resistance, and thus their use has been restricted to some extent.